Labyrinth Revisited
by littlepoet12281
Summary: Upon watching this movie for the first time I decided that it would be cool to have Sarah go back to the Labyrinth after three more years of her family...this time to give them up just to be with Jareth.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Labyrin
1. Chapter 1

Labyrinth Revisited

Sarah was being faced with the toughest decision of her life. Should she go with Jareth the Goblin King, or should she go home to her family? Sarah stood there thinking about her decision. Choosing to do the things she always had to do with her parents, or give it all up for another life? Looking up at Jareth she said, "You have no power over me."

Just like that, Jareth vanished before her very eyes. It was three years later when Sarah found herself in the same situation. Her family driving her crazy and now having to baby-sit two children. Toby was three years of age and then there was the newest addition to the family. Again Sarah found herself wishing for Jareth to come into her life. To save her from her troubles. Jareth heard her pleas for him to come into her life. In all the three years he had kept watch over her through his dream crystals, and he was thrilled to learn that she needed him once more. Jareth didn't spare any time and appeared before her within her own room this time not her parents. "Sarah?" He whispered softly.

Sarah smiled and said, "Jareth? I was afraid you wouldn't come to me."

"Of course, I would have come. I had been hoping for another moment like this to arrive. Three years seems like centuries when you're alone. Sarah? Will you fear me; love me? Please?" Jareth said.

He moved closer to her and placed his hands on her upper arms. Sarah looked down and said, "Jareth, take me away from this awful place. I want to forget it all."

"You'll come to the Labyrinth with me? To forget about all that is here in your world? You would do this for me?" Jareth asked as if he was confused.

Sarah smiled and looked up to him saying, "Yes, I give it all up just to be with you. To know that I am with someone that cares. It has taken me three years to realize and understand that you were right about everything to begin with. I wish…I wish…to go to the Labyrinth with you tonight to be with you forever."

"As my bride?" Jareth said in a huge state of shock.

Jareth couldn't believe all that he was hearing so he asked again to be sure. He blinked and said, "Sarah? Are you absolutely sure this is something that you wish to do? I'm telling you that once you do this; there is no turning back."

"Yes. I understand everything Jareth. All I ask is that you never send me back to that awful place. Sending me back would only destroy me." Sarah said.

He moved closer to her and pulled her closer to his body and pressed his lips to her forehead. Sarah closed her eyes upon feeling Jareth's lips on her skin and when she opened her eyes she was standing with him in his castle. He smiled and said, "Welcome home my queen."

"Thank you Jareth. Is Hoggle and my other friends still here?" Sarah said walking to the window.

Jareth walked up behind her; wrapping his arms around her waist he replied, "Yes. They're still around. Once they learn that you are here, they'll be here soon enough. Word travels fast in this place when we have visitors."

Sarah allowed herself to remain in Jareth's arms. His chin was resting on her shoulder. Her heart felt complete instead of empty. She let out a soft sigh. "What's wrong my dear?" Jareth asked feeling rather concerned.

Sarah looked out to the setting sun and said, "Oh nothing. I just feel so complete instead of empty. You make me feel whole inside instead of broken."


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth thought about what Sarah had said. For as long as he could remember, he had always been alone. His goblins couldn't fill the empty spot in his heart. And ever since he laid eyes on Sarah three years ago, it was her that he craved and wanted more than anything. "Sarah, I'm going to take care of you and make sure you're happy. I do, however, fear that you might never love me." Jareth whispered.

Sarah turned in his arms, looking up to him she said, " I know you will take care of me. You've shown me this in my dreams. I've seen your loneliness and you've seen mine. We can over come this together. But we must take things one at a time. I believe I care too much about you now to let things fall apart. Love is a big scary obstical course that can make or break you."

"Anything you say Sarah. I want things to be right. I don't want to disappoint you. To do so would make me a failure. God forbid, I don't want you hurt or disappointed in me. I may be stubborn, but I do want my own dreams to be fulfilled. Can you see past all that to help me reach my goal?" Jareth asked with sincerity in his voice.

Sarah smiled up at him and said, "Of course. I can see past your stubbornness. There is so much we need to work together on; like being together; you not manipulating me, and teaching me how to get through the Labyrinth."

"Then shall we get started? I will show you a few things here in the castle. It's too late to walk you through the Labyrinth so we can do that tomorrow. Of course, you know this is where all the Goblins like to gather. So I guess we could say this is the uh…great room." Jareth said taking Sarah's arm and linking it through his own arm.

Jareth led her into another very familiar room. "The Ballroom?" Sarah whispered.

He smiled and said, "Anytime you wish to have a ball, let me know and I'll have it arranged for you."

Sarah smiled and did a slight twirl before moving back to his arms. Jareth smiled and said, "Care to dance my dear?"

"Thanks, I would love to…but…there isn't any music." She said.

He pulled her closer to his body, beginning their dance, "Close you're eyes and believe."

She did as he said and within moments she could hear the music. Sarah opened her eyes and the room was filled with guests and a band playing. She was dressed in a light blue ball gown to accent Jareth's royal blue suit. He was smiling at her, "Come, let's dance."

They danced happily to the music until Sarah stepped back from him. "Something wrong Sarah?" Jareth asked.

Sarah looked up and said, "I'm hungry that's all. Do you have anything to eat?"

"Yes. I do. Shall we go see what Bangles has fixed for supper?" Jareth said leading her to the dinning room.

Sarah laughed and said, "Yes of course."

They entered the dinning area and there Bangles had prepared a roast turkey, corn, mac and cheese, and for desert they were having strawberry cheese cake. As they ate, they talked about how their three years had gone by slowly. About the things they did while they were apart. "All in all Jareth, I realized how much fun I could have had all those years ago. Now that I'm here…it feels so wonderful." Sarah said wiping her mouth.

Standing from the table, Jareth smiled. The time was a little past midnight so he took her upstairs to his bedroom. "Is it okay for me to allow you to stay in my room with me?" Jareth asked.

Nodding Sarah climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth didn't exactly fall asleep right away, instead he watched Sarah sleep. She looked so peaceful. Her breathing calm and collected. Finally, Jareth fell into his own sleep.

Sarah began dreaming happy dreams. Dreams of being loved when suddenly…her dreams turned into nightmares. In her dream her mother and father were beating her for leaving Toby and Lydia alone while they were out on their date. Sarah tried to tell them that she didn't leave her brother and sister alone that she was in the same room with them but had only stepped away to go to the bathroom when they arrived home. Her parents started to beat her with belts, sticks, umbrellas, pots, pans, anything they could get their hands on, it was used on her.

Sarah screamed, begged, cried, and thrashed about in her sleep causing Jareth to awaken from peaceful dreams. Startled he looked at the beauty lying next to him drenched in sweat and tears. Her voice was becoming raspy from all her screaming. Jareth began to nudge her. "Sarah wake up. It's only a nightmare." He said to her

Hearing his voice, she shot up to a sitting position and frantically checked herself for bruises and marks. Jareth only looked worried. He gathered her into his arms and held her fast to him. "It's okay now. Tell me what the dream was about." He said to her very cautiously.

Jareth wiped at her tears as she spoke, "They were beating me. My parents were beating me because they said I had left the babies alone in which I didn't. They hit me with everything they had. God Jareth, it was so very real. I felt everything."

"You don't have to worry because they'll never find you. I'm here with you and I'll protect you. Now come…let's go back to sleep." He said softly.

They laid back down and soon both were sleeping peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jareth awoke before Sarah did. He had sent for a whole line of wardrobe to be made for her. The cook, Bangles, had received instruction from Jareth to prepare a special supper. "Yes your majesty, your will be done. Breakfast awaits you and Sarah." Bangles said.

Jareth had sent word to Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus to come to the castle. All they needed to know was that Jareth had a surprise for them and this would take place around supper time. Jareth had received word back that they all had accepted his invitation to supper. HE was pleased. There was much for him to do in preparation for the night.

As Jareth watched the morning sun rise, a goblin guard entered the room. "What is it?" Jareth asked rather aggravated.

The goblin swallowed hard and said, "Your majesty, a creature kidnapped Sarah. They left this note."

Jareth turned angry eyes on the Goblin, and snatched the letter from him. It read:

_Jareth,_

_I have taken the lovely Sarah. You do not deserve her for you haven't proven to her that she's your everything. You're a low life scumbag. If you dare try to come after her I will kill her. A human child doesn't belong in our lands. Especially if you claim to love her. I mean it Jareth!_

_Signed,_

_Lupree_

Jareth let the letter slip out of his hands and as he was beginning to collapse, Ludo and Hoggle caught him. They were about to ask what happened when he whispered, "Oh God…Sarah.."

Sir Didymus picked up the letter and read it out loud. They worked hard at trusting Jareth to accept the invite hoping that Jareth wouldn't toss them into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Ludo placed Jareth in one of his many chairs. "Sarah?" Ludo said as if asking a question.

Jareth looked like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Softly Jareth said, "Sarah was kidnapped."

Sir Didymus said, "Jareth use your bubble to check on her. To see if she's alright."

Jareth pulled out a bubble and saw that his beloved was tied down to a bed. There was a gag in her mouth and tears cascaded and stained her face. Looking at Sarah being so helpless, hurt Jareth. Hoggle looked up and noticed Jareth's own tears.

"We will save her Jareth." Sir Didymus said.

Jareth dropped the bubble, listening to it shatter like glass and said, "Please…she's my…"

Before he could finish the sentence, the stress and shock of Sarah's kidnapping caused him to pass out. It was proving to be more than he could imagine and handle.


	5. Chapter 5

Jareth awoke feeling empty. He was in his room and his pillows smelled like Sarah. Instantly tears sprang to his eyes. Never had he cared so much about someone. He remembered that Sir Didymus said they would resuce her. Lupree. An old friend turned enemy after learning of Jareth's love for Sarah. Lupree wanted Jareth to marry someone from within the Labyrinth.

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus were now halfway to the swampland. Home to the evil Lupree and his wicked ways. As they made their way into the boreders of the swampland they noticed the skies becoming even more stormy by the minute. They had to get Sarah back to Jareth before everything was destroyed. Never in the Labyrinth's existence had Jareth been so affected by a crisis that it effected the whole Labyrinth world. "We must hurry." Hoggle said to them.

They pressed on and soon stood in the entrance hall to Lupree's castle. "What do you want?" Lupree said.

Ludo said, "My fri..end Sar..ah."

"Oh God! That weakling sent you three out here to save his girl. How cowardly. Too bad Jareth had to fall in love with a mere child." Lupree said.

As Lupreespoke, Sir Didymus had escaped and found Sarah. "Sarah, hush now. I don't want Lupree knowing that I'm helping you. Come let's escape and get you back to Jareth." Sir Didymus said.

Sir Didymus helped Sarah out a first floor window. Once she was out she ran back towards the Goblin King's Castle. Hoggle interrupted Lupree and said, "Well its clear that we can't save Sarah, so we'll go now. Sorry to have wasted your time."

Little did Lupree know as he watched the three leave, that they had inface rescued Sarah. Quickly, he turned to go busy himself with her torture. As he entered the room he thought she was asleep and he backed out of the room wanting to wait until she was awake to torture her. Meanwhile, on the journey back, Ludo picked up all three of his friends and ran back to Jareth's place. It only took them three hours. Upon reaching the castle, Sarah looked up seeing Jareth. Suddenly, his figure in the window disappeared. She got off Ludo's back and ran into the castle. Both were running to each other's arms and when they embraced the skies became clear again. Sarah had began to cry again and he wiped them away. He gently took her face into his hands and kissed her before saying, "I'm sorry dear. Please forgive me."

"Sorry? You didn't do anything Jareth. It wasn't your fault. He's the one that took me. Why did he take me anyways?" Sarah said.

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "No but I should have rescued you. All it is; is that he thinks I shouldn't have fallen in love with you. But I don't care what he thinks. Lupree only wants my title. He's angry that he can't rule over the Labyrinth."

"Jareth why don't you come back to my world?" Sarah said but nothing could prepare her for what was to happen next.

Jareth snapped, "I will NOT step foot beyond this place. Labyrinth is my home. This…" he said waving a hand around him, " This is what Lupree wants me to give up. I can't believe you would think such a thing! Maybe he was right! I was stupid to fall in love with you."

With those words; he left her standing with her friends. She was hurt beyond all words and emotion and tears fell from her eyes. Sarah had never been so shocked by his words.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah sank to the floor. "I wish…I wish…" She began.

Hoggle took her hand and said, "Sarah…don't go."

Sarah replied, "Hoggle I can't stay here. I know when I am not wanted. Tomorrow night then, I will go back home. I thought he loved me, but I was wrong. So very wrong. And to think I was so madly in love with him."

From his room he watched her through a bubble. His heart broke. He knew what he had to do but instead he sighed and said, "You're wrong. I want you. I need you."

"Jareth, you need to tell her this. You're acting like a selfish jerk. If you don't go to her, she'll leave you tomorrow night. " Sir Didymus said.

Jareth opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was, "But she wanted…"

"She was trying to protect your love." Sir Didymus said.

At that precise moment, they heard a scream. Not just any scream mind you; it was Sarah's scream. Jareth raced out to see Lupree holding Sarah in his arms. "Let her go Lupree." Jareth demanded of Lupree.

Lupree laughed wickedly and said, "You said you were stupid, so that means she's nothing to you. So that makes her mind."

"WRONG! I said I was stupid for falling in love with her. But I still love her no matter what I say." Jareth said.

Lupree only laughed and pulled a struggling Sarah closer and then kissed her fully on the lips. Jareth flicked his wrist toward Lupree as if Jareth had slapped or hit Lupree, he fell backwards. That gave Sarah enough time to run. Lupree then lunged at Jareth. They began to fight.

Sarah hid in a corner with her friends hoping that Jareth wouldn't get killed. Lupree slugged Jareth in the right eye, and Jareth drew back and slugged Lupree right back. The fighting continued on until Jareth who had, had enough pulled out a crystal ball encasing Lupree into it. Now Lupree was being seen in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Jareth sank to his knees from exhaustion and said, "Sarah?"

Sarah ran to him, kneeling before him and looked into his weary face. She sat on her bottom and pulled him close, "You're bleeding Jareth."

"I…I don't care." He said wrapping his arms around her and continued on with, "As long as I have you. I was s cared I might lose you. I tried to tell him not to harm you but he kissed you."

Sarah ripped a piece of her dress and took care of his cut and said, "Ad I didn't like it one bit. But he hurt you. Why did you fight him?"

"Because I love you and no one takes you away from me. I can't live without you. It's like I don't function properly and my world stops. I need you and I want you. I crave for you Sarah. I'd die just to keep you safe." Jareth said looking into her eyes.

As Sarah looked into his dark eyes so filled with love, she said, "I didn't mean to hurt you earlier. I thought I could keep us safe if we suggested what I did."

"Honey, if I go into your world, I'll age to my death. Down here, we're immortal. Now that Lupree is gone, we can move on. And would you had really wished yourself home?" he asked suddenly afraid.

She looked at him and said, "No because I was so hurt at the time and Hoggle told me I needed to think before I acted."

Before she knew it Jareth leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. His tounge seeking out hers. They broke only to hear Bangles' voice, "Excuse me, but supper awaits."


End file.
